Too Shy To Say
by MythicWolf04
Summary: At the pinnacle of an era, a wolf and a fox find love, acceptance, and happiness with nothing but each other. Gift for Fog.


A/N: This is a Secret Santa gift for my good friend Fog! Merry Christmas, man, and I hope you have a great holiday! You've been such a great friend and I feel very honored to have been able to make this as a gift for you. Youre one of the coolest people on the planet and I'm happy I got to be your Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Suggested listening: Too Shy To Say by Stan Kenton

* * *

Stars fly by

And my gut is destroyed

I feel something terrible and I hate it

Take the pain away

Please mend it and mend me

Let me please be free

* * *

 _Man, why am I so jittery? It's only him. Maybe it's just the cold._

Fox blinked as a stray snowflake landed on his snout. He crossed his eyes and snorted.

The park looked gorgeous covered in snow, and Fox was happy to see it. The cold wind bit through his coat, but he barely noticed it. Something else was constricting his stomach and quickening his heart. He leaned back on the bench and stared up at the dark sky.

 _Four years later and my stomach still gets butterflies. Not sure if that's scary or good._

Fox smiled. _Maybe both. I hope this works._

He crossed his arms and looked around at the park. The lampposts illuminated the snow-covered trees and turned the place into a dream. Fox felt an intense urge to paint the scene, but all he could do was whine.

 _Course, the one time I get inspiration._

He shrugged. _Guess some things are too beautiful to recapture. As long as I can recall it._

"What's the long face for? Figured you'd be happy to see me!"

A deep voice jolted Fox from his thoughts. He looked around to find the source of the familiar sound and grinned when his eyes settled on the person standing to his right.

"Wolf!"

Fox jumped off of the bench and ran into Wolf's open arms. He sighed and hugged Wolf as close as he could while he laughed. He smelled like wood and snow, which tickled Fox's nose and made him feel like he was home.

"I missed you so much, Fox." Wolf's voice reverberated through Fox and calmed his nerves.

"I missed you too." Fox smiled and closed his eyes. The cold of the winter night was long forgotten.

Wolf pulled back but still held Fox in his arms. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! Being an Academy instructor pays really well when I'm not off with the guys in space."

Wolf grinned. "That's great to hear!"

He looked healthy. The black coat he wore didn't look too baggy, and his eyepatch was so clean it almost shined. He looked light and free.

"Wow, your claws…"

Wolf held out his hands and smiled into his coat. His claws were painted a soft pink and they gleamed in the lamplight.

"I just did them. I dunno if they're that good though…"

Fox grabbed Wolf's hands. "They're beautiful! You did such a great job."

"Thanks, Fox." Wolf held Fox's hands and grinned wider.

"So how are you?" Fox asked.

"Doing better. Being head of a business is pretty hard, honestly." Wolf laughed.

"You got a steady income?"

"As long as my clients keep buying spaceships and stuff."

Fox smiled and leaned in to press his lips to Wolf's. They were soft and smooth and sent electricity through Fox's spine.

 _It's still hard to believe this is real. Feels like the best dream ever. It can't get better, can it?_

"I'm glad you're back on your feet!" Fox exclaimed when they broke apart.

"Only took my life falling apart." Wolf shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry." Fox's ears drooped. He looked away from Wolf and out at the silent snowscape around them. "Guess that was my fault, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't. It was mine."

"But…"

Wolf set a hand on Fox's cheek. "I joined Venom. You saved me, and we're here." The stars reflected off of Wolf's eye and dazzled Fox.

"Together in secret." Fox snickered. "Aren't we walking cliches?"

"Heh. Maybe, but it's okay, isn't it?" Wolf wrapped an arm around Fox as they started to walk down the pristine path.

"More than okay."

 _It's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm glad it all turned out okay._

"So, what should we do tonight?"

"I dunno, what does the great Lord O'Donnell do in his free time? Does he... Shoot fish in the lake for fun?" Fox grinned and cocked his head.

Wolf snorted and punched Fox's shoulder. "C'mon, pup!"

"Sorry, sorry. How about… graffiti on old buildings?"

"That one doesn't sound so bad, actually."

"A night out committing crimes, then!" Fox nodded. "Should we make out in front of a bunch of people and add in public indecency?"

Wolf laughed harder and wrapped an arm around Fox's waist. "Man, you're the best!"

"I dunno, I thought you held that award."

"Aww, you deserve it."

Fox hummed. "How about we share it?"

"Alright. Does 'Best couple in Lylat' sound good?"

"Perfect."

The park melted away and was replaced with a neon street. Cars passed by in streaks of saturated color, and neon signs hung from the sides of buildings. They started walking down the snowy sidewalk hand in hand.

"What is the plan anyway, Wolf?"

"You wanna race each other?" There was a glint in Wolf's eye.

Fox felt a rush of excitement in his chest. "You mean with our ships?"

"From here to the Fractal Spire!"

Ideas started forming in Fox's head. "Alright, let's go!" He grabbed Wolf's hand and started running down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Wolf started to run with Fox. "There's no rush!"

 _There is one for me!_

About five minutes later they both stopped in front of an old warehouse that was separated from the rest of the buildings. Fox panted and rested his hands on his knees.

"Made it in record time," Wolf remarked while he set his hands on his head.

"At least we got our daily steps in!"

Wolf let out a breathy laugh as Fox walked up to the big warehouse door in front of them. He pulled a key from his pocket and inserted it into the padlock and unlocked it.

"Haven't been in the sky in so long." Wolf clasped his hands together and grinned like a little kid. Fox snickered and opened the door.

The warehouse was dark and empty all except for a dusty Wolfen and Arwing that were lifeless in the night. A sense of home washed through Fox as ambled towards his Arwing, along with oppressing nostalgia.

The Arwing was a fragment of the past the somehow escaped into the present. It felt so out of place and so right at the same, and it left a burning mark in Fox's chest.

It was longing.

Wolf sighed. "I miss it too."

"The government is tightening restrictions on everything now. Don't know what Pepper and his cronies are doing." Fox clenched his fists.

"At least we still have these."

"Yeah. Illegally."

Wolf slapped Fox on the back and the tension dissipated like leaves on the wind. "Well, you ready to race?"

Fox grinned. "Here to the Fractal Spire, right?"

"Don't go above the tops of the buildings." Wolf started walking to his Wolfen. "Wouldn't be no fun if we just stayed in the sky."

"You sure you don't need any handicaps?" Fox climbed up the side of his ship.

"You'll eat your words, McCloud!" Wolf laughed and shut the cockpit. Fox did the same and started his ship up while he put his headset on.

The engines roared to life and the G-Diffusers hummed softly. Flashes of an older, more angry time appeared in his head, and adrenaline surged. The grip on his joysticks felt so familiar and right. Fox felt an overwhelming surge of memory and home.

 _The air is where we belong._

"You there, Fox?"

Fox jumped. "Yeah, sorry. Zoned out."

"Memories?"

"Little bit of envy, too."

"Same here."

"You think we're gonna get caught for this?" Fox scratched his head.

"We've done it before. They've never been able to catch two unidentified craft before."

 _Yeah… that's true. Okay._

Fox nodded his head. "Well, let's get up in the air!" He pressed a button on the ship console and the roof of the building started to separate and reveal the night sky.

"I'll count down, " Wolf replied.

Fox steeled his nerves.

"Three…"

 _I'll make it there first._

"Two…"

 _He won't stand a chance._

"One…"

 _I'll still love him after this, though_. _If he wins._

'"Go!"

Fox yanked his controls and the Arwing lifted up with a jolt that reverberated through his body. He barely had time to retract the landing gear before he was blasting through the Cornerian skyline.

Bright flashes of neon and infinite edges of buildings came close to hitting Fox, but he avoided them with ease. He flipped and spun out of the way just before

 _This isn't so bad._ Fox turned a corner and flew above a cyan street. _Now, where's Wolf at?_

Red plasma streaked through the sky above him.

"Your skills haven't dropped that much, have they?" Wolf laughed heartily.

"Sure hope yours haven't." Fox hit the brakes and took a hard right around a skyscraper. Wolf shouted, and Fox looked back to see the Wolfen still in the air.

"Good move!"

Fox grinned as his excitement surged. His hands grew clammy and sweaty, but his grip was solid.

He took a glance at the roads far below and saw little ants of traffic crowding the toy roads. Fox hadn't even reached the top of any of the buildings and everything was so small.

 _I don't feel more powerful up here. Everything is scarier when you're in the sky._

The streets twisted and turned, but Fox kept a steady speed through the concrete maze. Snap movements were instinctual, and the city began to follow a pattern.

"Hey, Fox! Look ahead!"

A Wolfen appeared from nowhere. Fox ducked under a blue electric wire as he gawked.

"How'd you get ahead?"

"I know a few back alleys or two in this neighborhood."

Fox scoffed. "Cheater."

"The only rule was we couldn't go above the roofs!"

 _Damn it. I'm not gonna lose!_

Fox chased after that red plasma trail as best he could, but he couldn't pull off the maneuvers that Wolf could to fit through the small gaps. He growled in frustration as the colors became a blur of kaleidoscopes.

 _Find my own path. I know this city better than anyone. I can't beat Wolf if I follow him._

Fox took a breath and looked to the sky. The Fractal Spire was coming, a sheer cliff face that split the heavens and extended all the way up to space. Midway through the skyscraper, a dodecahedron made of millions of lights shifted colors in a rainbow of saturation. He couldn't even see the top.

 _Breathe in. And out. And go._

 _There!_

Fox diverged from Wolf's path and flew between two billboards down a road headed away from the Spire.

"Fox, where are you going?"

He smiled and sped up. "You'll see."

 _The city's really changed since the Lylat Wars. It looks completely different, but the roads are the same. The bright colors and sharp edges are way cooler than grey brick, though._

He took a left at an intersection and was back in course towards the spire. Wolf was nowhere to be seen, but Fox didn't mind. The new path he was on was a straight shot to the Spire without any more detours.

Fox could still catch the remnants of construction along with some smaller buildings, but the population was bigger than ever now. The roads were packed with cars, and pedestrians formed snaking lines through the sidewalks.

 _The commercial district never sleeps, does it? Heck, Corneria City doesn't sleep anymore. There's so much here now._

"I'm almost there, Fox! Hope you're not giving up?"

"I'd never give up!"

"Aww, you're adorable." Wolf's voice was full of sincerity, and Fox felt his face heat up.

"Will I still be adorable when I kick your butt?"

"If you do, you'll still be adorable."

Fox smiled as a fire lit in his heart. _There's no way I'm gonna lose now._

 _It'll make the surprise all the more sweet, after all._

There was a massive roundabout as well as a park that encircled the Fractal Spire instead of more buildings. Fox burst from the forest of metal and light into quiet and green for a few seconds. The Spire hung above him like a great and immovable mountain of light.

And so the ascent began. Fox angled up and started to climb the Spire.

"What the- Fox? How did you-"

Fox laughed. "I think I know this city better than you, babe!"

He glanced back to see Wolf reach the bottom of the tower. He shook his head and continued upwards.

The hexagonal light display nearly blinded Fox when he flew up next to it, but it was beautiful. He took as many glances of it as he could without losing his speed.

 _Strange how so many tiny lights can make such a wonderful piece of art._

Fox broke past the dodecahedron and was met with a gauntlet of cables and rings surrounding the building. He bit his lip and started to snake through the spiderweb maze.

 _Forgot about the support system. People just love to make crazy art on whatever they can, huh?_

 _Stupid engineers._

The cables flashed by him as he scraped through. His wings got nicked as he flew, but it wasn't anything terrible. The adrenaline rushing through his body kept him from making any mistakes.

 _You are this Arwing. You are one and the same, and there is nothing separating you. This Arwing is a living, breathing creature, not just a hunk of metal._

Sometimes the wires would cluster together and Fox would have to brake and look for another way. He felt flashes of excitement and panic flare in his chest every time, but he shoved it down and away.

"I'm catching up!"

Duck and cross. Twist and push. Fox could see the light at the end, and the stars beckoned.

Fox narrowed his eyes. "It's gonna be close."

The rings thinned out once more. Fox boosted through and heard the screams from his engine.

"The best pilot in Lylat is gonna win, isn't he?" The voice was defeated.

Fox broke through the cables into freedom and infinity. He relaxed and laughed.

Fox landed next to the access door on the small roof and took a breath. The Wolfen landed by the edge, next to a Cornerian flag hung on a pole.

Fox got out of the cockpit and shivered at the cold as he stepped down onto the roof. Wolf did the same and they walked towards each other.

 _It's almost that time, now. Man, I'm getting nervous; hope this works!_

"Good job, Wolf!" Fox grinned and patted Wolf on the shoulder.

"We all know who the better pilot is now." Wolf gave him a thumbs up.

"You know, I still think you're really amazing." Fox kissed Wolf and held him close.

"You're pretty cool yourself."

"I'd think so; it's Christmas Eve on the top of the highest skyscraper ever." Fox raised an eyebrow.

"Dork." Wolf chuckled and ruffled Fox's headfur.

Fox took Wolf's hand and walked to the edge of the roof, where a tall guardrail wrapped around the perimeter of the building. The wind was fierce and bitter, but nothing would ever make up for the view.

"Great view, isn't it?"

The world expanded before them and the city lit up in a rainbow of light. Even the tallest buildings were like toy models painted in pastel colors. The grid of streets connected everything together in one huge, living entity.

 _The city really has changed so much since then. I can't even recognize the old place._

"It's beautiful!" Wolf grinned and set a hand on the guardrail as he looked down on the world.

"Like a new beginning." Fox tightened his grip on Wolf's hand.

"I guess anything can recover with time. Huh." Wolf stared into the horizon with a blank face.

 _You healed just like the city did. Look where you are now, Wolf. You're whole again, and I love you._

"I love you." Fox couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "More than anything."

Wolf turned and hugged Fox. "I love you too."

 _Best night ever._

The city pulsed with energy far below them, and Wolf frowned in the light after he released Fox. "Isn't this illegal? Landing up here?"

Fox shrugged. "Technically yeah, but I pulled some strings. We're not gonna get arrested tonight."

"And how much did that cost?" Wolf crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Quite a few credits and the right to use my name for advertisement of the building. Just the usual!"

"Was it worth it?"

Fox nodded. "Seeing the smile on your face makes everything worth it."

"O- oh." Wolf's ears perked and his tail started to wag. "Wow. That was really sweet."

Fox pecked him on the cheek and continued to study the city. _Feels different from being in a ship. Everything feels more peaceful, and I'm not in a rush to get somewhere_.

"You had fun with the race, right?" Fox cocked his head at Wolf.

"Yeah." Wolf patted Fox's shoulder. "Competing with you is always a good time."

"Wait… it was a competition?" Fox raised a brow.

Wolf laughed. "Shut up, dude!"

"Kidding, kidding."

The wind stole the conversation and left them silent as they watched the cityscape. Fox checked his phone and saw that it was nearly midnight.

"Few minutes until Christmas," Fox murmured.

"We can spend all day together tomorrow, can't we?"

Fox nodded. "Just you and me!"

"I wish that could be every day." Wolf sighed. "We've been hiding this for four years."

Fox grabbed Wolf's hand. "If you want to stop the hiding, I'm all for it."

"I want to, but…" Wolf's expression grew pained. "I can't hurt you because I wanna be selfish. That ain't right."

"Aww, Wolf!" Fox rested his head on Wolf's shoulder. "That's really sweet of you."

"Just doesn't feel fair that we gotta hide this. I hate it."

"Falco and the others refuse to believe you're different now. They don't think you can change."

Wolf's ears drooped. "Harsh."

"Those guys need to grow a pair."

"Yeah, probably!" Wolf laughed.

A thought lodged itself in Fox's head and wouldn't let go. He sighed as his ears drooped. _Can't my freakin' mind just shut up for a few minutes?_

"We deserve this, don't we?" Fox frowned and scratched his chin. "Being together?"

"I think we do, yeah."

Fox smiled. "I want this to work."

Wolf nodded. "Me too."

Fox felt his heart start racing. _Maybe now is the best time for it._

"I'm glad we're together." Fox's breath caught in his throat as he put distance between himself and Wolf. "And that's why… well…"

"What? What's the matter?" Wolf frowned.

 _Oh man. I'm doing it. I'm really doing this… what am I doing?_

"Man, this is- hoo. Okay." Fox's face caught on fire as he bit his lip.

You've got this. Come on, Fox.

Fox took a breath and calmed himself. He reached into his coat pocket and got down on one knee as Wolf's eye widened.

"I really want us to have that happy ending together." Fox felt apprehension mount as his heart started pounding. He opened the small box to reveal a red and grey ring.

"Wolf O'Donnell, will you marry me?"

* * *

Leave luck to heaven

And take the A train

Into something wild and new

Blooming life bursts forth

A cyclone of joy and confusion

It snares and traps and takes

Existence

In all of a billion years of nothing

Light

* * *

Wolf was silent for a moment while his mouth hung open. Fox swallowed and waited for the worst.

What he didn't expect was for Wolf to start crying.

"I- yeah! Yes!" Wolf smiled and choked out a sob as he took the ring and put it on.

 _He… he said yes?_

"Are you okay?" Fox felt elation and worry rise in his chest.

"Yes!" Wolf's cries were ugly and beautiful.

 _He said yes!_

Wolf crouched down in front of Fox and continued to cry. Fox smiled and pulled him into a tight hug; the universe became two people drunk on love and joy.

 _Wolf is pretty cute when he's crying like this. Who knew he was such a softie?_

"Fox, I…" Wolf was interrupted by another sob.

"It's alright. Sorry for springing this on you."

The crying slowly got quieter, until Wolf stopped and held close to Fox. It was so warm.

"It's the best Christmas present ever."

Fox laughed and pulled out his phone. "But it's not even- oh. Nevermind."

Wolf leaned his forehead against Fox's. "Merry Christmas, Fox."

"Merry Christmas!" Fox smiled and focused on the warmth in front of him.

 _I can't believe I just did that. We're gonna get married!_

"I love you," Wolf whispered as he brushed his lips against Fox's. "So damn much."

"I love you too, more than anything."

Fox stood up and helped Wolf get off of the ground. Wolf sniffed and wiped the remaining tears from his eye. Then he started laughing.

"I'm such a baby, huh?"

Fox set a hand on his shoulder. "Not at all. Last I checked, you're a grown adult!"

Wolf rolled his eye and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "Sorry for crying."

"It's alright. I thought it was sweet." Fox kissed Wolf's cheek.

"I'm not sweet; I'm manly as hell!" Wolf huffed and set his hands on his hips.

Fox snorted. "Yeah, spending four whole hours painting and manicuring your claws is so manly."

"It sure is!"

Fox snickered and looked up into the sky. It was so close he could almost reach out and touch it, but he quite liked the ground.

 _It's where Wolf is. It's where my… fiance is. Wow._

 _I've never felt this before; I feel so warm. I can't wait to marry him!_

"Wolf McCloud, huh?" Wolf asked. Fox blinked and stared at him.

"You don't have to take my last-"

Wolf took Fox's hand and stroked it with his thumb. Fox almost fell to pieces right there, but he kept looking at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"I want to. I want your last name." Wolf smiled.

 _I love him so much._

"This is all gonna be so new. What will I tell my team?"

"You can't avoid it any longer, I don't think. But I believe in you." Wolf gave him a thumbs up with the other hand.

"I hope it all works out." Fox bit his lip. "What if they hate me?"

"Don't think about the what-ifs. Find the right time and go for it." Wolf smiled. "You can't keep it in, and I know you're strong enough to do it."

"Thank you."

 _Change is a good thing, isn't it? It's scary, but I've gotta be strong. Doing nothing will just make everything worse, and I've gotta get going now. I won't let anything drag us apart._

"Hey Wolf, are you glad we came here?"

Wolf nodded and wrapped an arm around Fox's shoulders. "Couldn't have asked for a better place to go out. Or propose at." He blinked in an odd fashion.

"Wait… did you just try to wink at me?" Fox covered his mouth to hide a smile.

"What? No, I was just blinking." Wolf scratched the back of his neck and Fox laughed.

"You totally were!" Fox started laughing.

"Hmph. Maybe." Wolf tried to frown, but it didn't hold and turned into a smile.

"That's adorable." Fox kissed Wolf's cheek as his chest lit up in heat.

"Do you wanna go to my place? It's getting pretty cold up here." Wolf shivered.

"Yeah. It's nice up here but…" Fox shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm tired and cold."

"Meet you back at the warehouse? My car is parked nearby."

Fox nodded. "Sounds great."

Wolf walked up and kissed Fox one more time before he turned around and headed to his Wolfen. Fox climbed into his Arwing and started it up a moment later.

"See you there, Wolf. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Warmth bloomed and burst in Fox's chest.

* * *

Can we be different?

Can we be new?

It's hard and it hurts but

Can we give it a shot?

The impossible can be possible

If we shove the doubts from our mindstorm

Please, please, please

Take a chance for me

* * *

"I forgot how cool your place is!"

"It's okay, I guess."

Fox hung his coat up on the hangar by the front door and walked through the small foyer into the spacious living room. He ran his hand along the black couch in the center and sighed.

"Cushy job must be paying well?" Fox turned to look at Wolf who was leaning on the wall.

Wolf shrugged. "That, and I've still got leftovers from my pirating days."

Fox raised a brow. "Does the military know about that?"

"No, but it doesn't hurt 'em."

Fox grinned and set a hand on Wolf's shoulder. "This place is still way nicer than mine. Being an instructor doesn't pay as well as mercenary work."

"Why don't ya just live with me?" Wolf's voice was small and shy as he looked at the ground. "We're gonna get married after all."

Fox's heart swelled in his chest and he grinned. "I would love to."

Wolf's ears perked. "G- great! We can start in a few days if you want!"

"Sure!"

Wolf took Fox's hand after a moment and led him down a hallway, where Wolf's bedroom awaited them. Wolf opened the door and Fox kicked off his boots and took his scarf off before he sat on the large bed in the middle of the room.

"I love the ring you got me," Wolf said while he took his shirt off. Fox felt his face heat up as he gazed upon Wolf's body.

"I knew you wouldn't want something garish." Fox smiled while he took his own shirt off and tossed it by his boots.

"This is perfect." Wolf set a hand on Fox's chest and kissed him. Stars exploded in Fox's chest as his face grew hot and flushed.

"You know, you really should be a model. You'd be the best!" Fox ran a hand across Wolf's pudgy stomach.

"I've thought about it act- oh." Wolf grinned. "You just wanna see me in questionable outfits, huh?"

Fox looked away as his tail started wagging. "Maybe."

"I'd do that for you anyway!" Wolf laughed and hugged Fox close. He could hear Wolf's heart pounding just as hard as his was.

"That would be awesome!"

"I'll see if I can get something that would appease you." Wolf chuckled while he took his pants off. Fox did the same, and they both lay on the bed in their underwear.

Fox held Wolf's hand and closed his eyes. For a small moment, there were only two people in the entire universe and nothing else was real. For a moment, all that existed was love and joy. All that existed was a room.

"I'll tell my team tomorrow." Fox's voice was quiet, but his heart agreed with him.

"I believe in you."

Fox crawled underneath the covers and Wolf followed him before taking his eyepatch off and turning the lamp on his nightstand off, covering the room in darkness. Fox felt Wolf wrap his arms around his body and he sighed with a lazy grin on his face.

"You're the best person in the whole system," Wolf whispered as he hugged Fox tighter.

"I'm glad this happened." Fox planted a kiss on Wolf's cheek and nuzzled into his soft chest fur. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. Fiance."

Fox felt his face heat up as he hid it from a chuckling Wolf. "Why are you so soft?"

"It's winter." Wolf shrugged. "Hope it's not too much."

"No, I love it." Fox closed his eyes and yawned. "Love ya. Nighty night."

Wolf kissed Fox one last time. "Good night, Fox."

 _This is the best Christmas. I'm… he and I are… wow. Marriage. That's insane and I did it._

Fox felt the grip of sleep start to overtake him, and he accepted it with open arms.

 _This is the end of the old days for good. Now it's a new chapter and I'm ready to see what I'll find this time around. I'm ready to meet the next part with Wolf here too._

The old days were finally gone, and the future was ready to be embraced.

Fox slept and dreamed of the stars.


End file.
